On The Pitch - Group D Qualifier (SG-1 vs H:TLJ)
by Ceridwen
Summary: Exclusive live coverage from the football statium in Athens!


var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 Hello and welcome back to a second half of what has been an incredibly exciting game today here at Athens Stadium ****

On The Football Pitch 

It's SG-1 vs H:TLJ!

**__**

Ceridwen reports live on the second half of the Football World Cub Final.

Hello, and welcome back to the second half of what has so far been an incredibly exciting game here at Athens Stadium. This is Ceridwen reporting live from the World Cup Final in Athens, where for the past 45 minutes SG-1 and H:TLJ have been battling to score the vital goal which might bring them the World Championship title. Both teams have shown remarkable fighting spirit and it was just through a lucky header by O'Neill in the 37th minute, that SG-1 took the lead over the H:TLJ team representing Ancient Greece.

The run of the Greeks through this extremely tough World Cup marathon, which included a 2-0 victory over **_Highlander_** in Sunday's semi-finals, has certainly created an unprecedented frenzy back home in Ancient Greece. Football in Greece has now gained attention not even the Olympian Soccer Federation officials or tournament organizers could have ever imagined. 

And this is all thanks to the charismatic team captain Hercules who has played a major role in giving the Greek football program its own identity with his motto "Don't just follow your heart - follow the ball!" 

Now for me, this legendary hero is one of the best players in the world — and he's up for some pretty good competition here. **_Star Trek Voyager's_** Chakotay being just one. 

I spoke to Hercules last night after their training session and he most certainly draws in his teammates for the squad's success. What a guy! 

And what a team the Greeks have this year. The unselfishness of the boys and gals is evident in their acceptance of the attention Hercules draws from the media and it's nice to see that they're not letting it distract from their play.Hercules' aggressive play showed against **_Deep Space Nine_** in the Group D quarterfinals and against the **_X-Files_** team in the semis. It's the same style that has led to 12 knee surgeries, countless stitches and two missing front teeth in several of the opposing team players. And they managed to slay some hydras as well.

So, after the first half, SG-1 now leads with 1 goal over nill against our lads from Ancient Greece and as we are watching the two teams coming out of the changing rooms and onto the green, I can see that there have been some changes in the Greek team line-up. 

Yes, I can see Iolaus there with number 18 obviously having replaced No 7 - Strife, who, after turning the line-referee into a mountain goat, saw his 2nd red card this season. I think coach Zeus has made a good choice here, Iolaus is a very offensive player who will be trying to be right there in the front. 

The blond player from Thebes who - because if his persistence in pursuing the ball - has been nicknamed "The Hunter" by his teammates, has been with the team since it's early days and Greek soccer coach Zeus calls Iolaus the best forward player in the world — a title that he humbly accepts considering he started out as a defender. The offensive power was evident last Thursday when Iolaus scored the game-winning goal in a 3-2 victory over the **_Friends_** team and assisted on Autolycus' game-winning goal on Wednesday, which send the **_Deep Space Nine_** team home. 

I can also see that Zeus has decided to take Aphrodite out of the game and replaced her with Gabrielle. That for me is clearly a sign from the coach that he didn't approve of the Goddess of Love's defensive method earlier, when she dropped her cloth in front of the SG-1 striker O'Neill in the first half. Gabrielle, wearing her usual No 4 shirt, earned the nickname 'The Bard' because of her love for poetry. She's 5 feet 6 inches and anchors one of the stoutest defenses on the international set. Gabrielle is usually quiet reserved, but prior to the qualifiers, she posed for a Penthouse photo wearing a leopard-skin leotard. Since then, her teammates have called her "Sheena, Queen of the Jungle."

There has been no change in the line-up of the SG-1 team from what I can see, the coach General Hammond obviously believes he's got a winning combination here. 

And as both teams take up their places on the field, I can see the Grecian reserve players on the bench. There's Xena, the Warrior Princess, who after a serious knee injury has just been returning to the game. I can see young Hercules and young Iolaus who will be eager to make a debut here tonight. It's both players' first appearance in an international game and it would be a tremendous success for them to have the chance to play here tonight.  

There's the whistle of the Sumerian referee and this is now the second half of the World Cup.

With SG-1 leading 1:0, H:TLJ will be pressing the game on -- and there's Salmoneus taking the ball from Teal'c and passing it to Hercules. 

Hercules – the team captain - looking around – passing to Iolaus, very dynamic start here, the Greeks are obviously not loosing any time. 

SG-1's Sam Carter on the attack, but I think it was not such a good idea by team coach Hammond to have the petite shadow Hercules. 

Hercules passes to Autolycus. What a talented player, that man with the number 2. The way, he manages to take the ball off his opponents has earned him the nickname 'King of Thieves'. 

Still Autolycus. 

Going forwards. 

He's almost at the 11 metre line. Is he going for the shot? He might just, - he keeps going, there is Daniel Jackson and O'Neill - what a dangerous combination – Autolycus shoots --- 

Goal!!!! 

It's in!!!! The equalizer!!!

NO, no the right flag is up, a clear off-side and the crowd in the stadium is going crazy now. 

But what a great attack by the Greeks.

Now what's the hold up? Hercules argues that this was nowhere near off-side, Ares the God of Love points out that he's a lover not a fighter and Daniel Jackson draws symbols into the grass. 

But the referee's word stands and as we look at a replay --- yes, that was most definitely off-side and easily spotted by the Sumerian referee.

This game is becoming more tense and the atmosphere in the stadium is certainly catching. Only 6 minutes left to play and SG-1 still leads with 1:0 over the Greeks.

Slight rain is coming down now. The audience is holding their breath. Teal'c, again and again, the left forward of the SG-1 team trying to push into the Greek half. He's got the ball –- no -- he's lost it, this time to Hercules.

Hercules flanks the ball to the centre, a beautiful header from Gabrielle to Iolaus. 

Iolaus pushes forwards. Deep into the SG-1 half. What a runner but there's Daniel Jackson to stop him. 

Iolaus passes back to Autolycus. From this angle, Autolucus could take the shoot. 

He shoots –-

GOAL! GOAL! GOAL!

What a fantastic equalizer and it's now 1:1 in the Final of the World Cup with only 4 minutes left to play.

SG-1 is certainly not wasting any time here, goalkeeper _____ throwing the ball to O'Neill who's moved forward to the centre line, but the throw was too far and -- it's Iolaus. 

Iolaus to Hercules. 

Hercules to Autolycus, nice playing here from the Greek team, they are certainly using the entire field length to move forwards towards the SG-1 goal. 

Autolycus is moving forwards, past Sam Carter and Teal'c who has been shadowing him over the first half of the game. 

Still Autolycus and there's O'Neill, having dropped back from his forwards position aaaand ---- 

He's got the ball! 

… and Autolycus is on the floor. The hands of the Greek teams are up in the air, indication a foul by the SG-1 player, but the referee just shakes his head and motions Autolycus to get up. 

O'Neill goes forwards ---

Forwards --- 

There is nobody there to stop him, the Greek defense still arguing with the referee about O'Neill's apparent foul on Autolycus. They should be watching what's happening in the game! The Stargate team is certainly not giving up here. 

This is getting dangerous! With only seconds left to play, if this ball goes in, it would most certainly mean that SG-1 is winning here tonight. 

O'Neill still going, breaking through the Grecian defense, he's got a clear shot now – an almost clear line! Where's the Greek defense? 

O'Neill strikes and … 

Ohh - what a save by Iolaus!!! 

Out of nowhere, the blonde's defensive header stopped what would have been a certain game-winning goal for SG-1! With only a couple of seconds remaining, we are almost certainly looking at a penalty-kick shoot-out. 

Iolaus is now visibly annoyed with his fellow players, shouting at Autolycus to keep his eyes on the ball. 

Hercules frantically tries to re-group -- but … 

There's the whistle and that's the end of the 2nd half in this mind-driving final! 1:1 is the score and what has been feared by both teams' coaches is now coming true: 

A penalty shoot-out will now have to decide the winner.

 As both teams have decided on who will take the shots, the goalkeepers are shaking hands and I just hear that it's been decided that H:TLJ will go first. SG-1's Dr. Frasier is moving into the goal, positioning herself. The first striker for the H:TLJ team is walking up to the 11 meter line - and - it's Hercules. The team captain himself. This in cruel and the players need nerves of steel for this. 

Hercules shoots -- It's in!2:1 for the Greeks and Frasier had no chance here, Hercules skillfully sent her into the wrong corner. Now it's SG-1 -- and the first to shoot is Daniel Jackson. Very emotional man and I hope that he can keep his concentration for this one. Falafel in the goal for the Greeks. O'Neill, the team captain having a quiet word with Daniel here - surely to reassure the young man.Jackson [positions the ball and goes for it.A powerful kick by Daniel Jackson, sending the ball into the right corner of the net and --- It's saved!!!! It's saved!!!! Greek goalkeeper Falafel – the man with nerves of steal, who managed to keep his goal relatively clean over the tournament has done it again and it's all over for SG-1. 3:1 for H:TLJ who are the new World Champions

And what a scene down on the green. 

The Greek team running up to Falafel, the Greek spectators cheering for their team which has won the World Cup in a nerve-wrecking penalty shoot-out. There will be discussions again tomorrow about the fairness of such a way to end a game, but right here and right now, the jubilant Greeks dance on the grass. 

And what an amazing success for this legendary Olympian football coach who said "Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing." 

But there are certainly no hard feelings here tonight. Both teams shaking hands, congratulating each other on what was a fantastic game. 

There's O'Neill and Iolaus traditionally changing shirts and I'm sure there'll be a crowd of female fans waiting outside the stadium for those two sympathetic blondes. 

The sports world seems to be sketched in blacks and whites today. This was no moral victory - only a real one.

I leave you with these pictures of the new and very joyful World Champions. Have a great evening from Athens, this is Ceridwen, reporting live from Athens Stadium for Greecian Sports News.

****

The End

[**More Sports Stories**][1]

[**Bedtime Stories**][2]

geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Cyprus/5057/GreecianGazette/Sports.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Athens/Cyprus/5057/BedtimeStories.html



End file.
